Curse of the Phantom:Hopeless
by Kittens Secret
Summary: Wrap up to Curse of the Phantom. Vlad feels guilty, he's not in his right mind and honestly, he doesn't care.
1. The End?

Someone on AO3 wanted an update so I broke through my writer's block to post this. As always its un-beta'd, please R&R, don't hate the plot bunny and don't throw spoons at the writers, it scares us.

Vlad had one more idea, it was crazy and bound to fail but what else could he do. He slowly got off the floor and carried Danny's limp body out of the lab, up the stairs and back to his bedroom. He gently placed Danny on the bed tucking a few strands of hair behind his ear before stepping back.

"I can't do this, this is wrong." he muttered to himself, the little voice in the back of his head, that oddly sounded like Plasmius responded 'It may work, at this point it won't do any harm, if it does, deal with the consequences after you help him get better.'

Vlad sighed and pulled his tie off. He took one last look at Danny's still form before sniffing and standing up straight. It had to work. Before he thought much more he unbuttoned his shirt, laying it on the chair beside the bed he paused. Was he really doing this? For the slim chance? Yes. He needed to. He quickly popped the button on his pants and pulled them over his hips leaving him in his silk boxers. He folded them carefully, placed them on the chair, he turned to the bed and paused. 'Do it you weakling' there was Plasmius again. Vlad nodded and slid in bed beside Danny. Pulling the boy into his arms he sniffled again but shook his head.

"This will work." He moved so he was curled around Danny. If it was any other situation he would have laughed at the fact he was spooning Daniel. But this was no laughing matter. He pulled the boy closer and closed his eyes willing his core to expand. He felt a push from the other side and opened his eyes to see Plasmius laying on the other side of the bed.

"Go away. I didn't call you out."

Plasmius chuckled. "No you didn't call me out, I'm here on my own. You may want the human-half back but I want the ghost-half. We need them. I need Phantom and you need Daniel. Without Phantom, Danny is just a human child, a shell. Phantom can bring him back."

Vlad growled and clutched Danny tighter but it made sense if it wasn't for Plasmius or Phantom this...this Thing wouldn't have happened. Closing his eyes he pushed out his core again but didn't relent when he felt the push from the other side. When they met finally a shot of pure molten lava went through Vlad, he had to grit his teeth not to scream. He could take it. He could take it for Danny. After what seemed like hours Vlad was exhausted and fading. With one last push, he faded to black.

He woke slowly, there was an unfamiliar weight in his arms. Opening his eyes he saw Danny in the exact same position they were in before, the boy was ashen and still not breathing. It had failed. He pulled himself from his bed to stare at the still form still occupying it.

"I'm so sorry Daniel. This is all my fault." He redressed slowly but left off his tie and jacket. Biting his lip he looked at Daniel once more before leaving the room. He called the police saying he had been Letting Daniel stay at his home over the break, he came home after a business trip to find the boy dead, he didn't know for how long since when he came in he had assumed the boy to be sleeping. The police came out, Vlad made sure to be more than helpful. After many hours and a few possessions later the police left, the coroner would "find" that Danny had died peacefully in his sleep from an undiagnosed heart condition.

After the last few hours, the silence was too much, it made it to real. He had given all the staff time off to deal with the loss so the house was even more empty than normal. Deciding he couldn't stand the silence anymore he went to the garage and chose a car at random. A drive would get him away from their house, that's right, their house. It wasn't HIS house anymore it was THEIR house. The house he had shared with Danny, the house he could see them together in, Their house!

Vlad felt the back tires break loose on the dirt around a turn, he briefly glanced at the speedometer, 107, before letting off the gas letting the car slow itself. He briefly thought about how quick it would be if he decided to wrap his car around one of the many trees. Would he suffer as Danny suffered? No, his luck was just enough that he would die on impact. He slowed the car further as he got on the main road and decided on his destination.

The drive hadn't been bad besides the fact every cop he saw he wanted to scream at them that he killed a boy, He killed Daniel Fenton because he was too scared to tell the boy what was really going on. He finally pulled up to his destination and spent a moment composing himself in the car. Honestly, it wouldn't do any good, his hair was in disarray, he hadn't grabbed his jacket or a tie so he was left in his dress shirt and vest, his eyes were red from tears that had cascaded down his cheeks and those that refused to fall. All in all, he looked a mess, fitting as that's how he felt.

Sighing he slowly pulled his way out of his car and approached the door, a swift knock left him thinking if this was the right choice. Before he could even think to turn away the door opened revealing a broken man.

"Vlad? What are you doing here."

Vlad rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "Hello Jack, I- well I honestly don't know."

there was silence before Vlad turned away. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come."

He started down the path until a large hand gripped his shoulder turning him back towards the house.

"No, Please V-man, stay." Vlad let himself be led through the house to an armchair obviously meant for him to take. He slowly sat down and glanced around the room. Jack rejoined a distraught Maddie on the couch pulling her back into his shoulder, He guessed that Jazz along with Daniels friends were still at college blissfully unaware or currently on their way to where he currently sat.

"I am so, so sorry. I know..." Vlad cleared his throat "I know you will hear this a lot but I truly am. You raised a remarkable young man." Vlad felt his throat close thinking of the boy and had to clear it again. Maddie let out another sob burrowing into Jack's shoulder. At one time Vlad would have been envious but now all it brought him was sadness. He would never be able to hold Danny again, never see his smile at breakfast, never hear him laugh over the antics of the goats. He felt his chest tighten more at those thoughts and looked away. He had to get out of here

"If there is anything, I mean anything you need please call me." He quickly stood and headed towards the door. He was stopped with his hand on the doorknob.

"Wait!" Turning slowly he saw Maddie raising from the couch, she gingerly made her way over to him before wrapping him in her arms.

"Thank you for taking care of my baby while he was away at school. He used to call and tell us about classes and the goings-on. We couldn't be there for him but you were. Thank you."

Vlad felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. He gave a quick goodbye before fleeing to his car. He winced at the sound the tires made as he drove off. He didn't want her thanks, he didn't deserve it. He hadn't "Taken care" of Danny if he had they wouldn't be in this situation. He drove street after street before noticing he had brought himself to his usual hotel when staying in Amity Park. Parking he walked inside, the woman behind the counter did a double take before coughing and handing him a room key, he didn't need to know what room. It was always the same one, reserved especially for him to use. Being a billionaire had its perks after all. Getting in the lift he swiped his card which automatically took him to the penthouse. Once he arrived he did the first thing he could think of, find the bar, grab the closest bottle, sink into a chair and wallow in self-pity.

The wallowing lasted about half a bottle till the anger took hold. It was his fault if he had just been there for Danny. If he had just explained, this wouldn't have happened. Right now they would be curled up on the sofa watching a movie, or he would be "reading" while secretly watching Danny play video games. But no! He had to go on that trip, he had to leave Danny behind to suffer through something he had no idea the cause of. He didn't deserve to live while Danny died.

'This is a bad idea' Plasmius said.

"Shut up. This is your fault too."

Before the voice could respond he transformed and flew out the window. He stayed intangible till he got to where he was looking for.

'don't do this'

Vlad just growled. "I told you to shut up. You don't get a say anymore."

Flying into the house he landed before the grieving couple.

'What would Danny say' was Plasmius' response

"DANNY IS DEAD BECAUSE OF ME!" he yelled back, He turned tangible and stared at the couple on the couch. "That's right Fenton's, your precious son is dead because I killed him." he turned away from them and laughed a cold broken laugh. He heard more than saw the Fenton's arming themselves. "I Vlad Plasmius, killed Daniel Fenton because I couldn't tell him the truth, I couldn't tell him what I was...what we were." the last part was whispered. He turned back around and dropped to his knees, raising his arms out to the side he closed his eyes. "So do your worst Fenton's, I deserve it all and more." He heard Maddie's broken scream before he felt plasma blasts tear into his body.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING! FIGHT BACK, YOU WEAKLING!' Plasmius growled from inside his head

Vlad let the tears slip down his face. "I deserve this."

He blocked out the pain, this was nothing compared to what Daniel had felt in his last few moments, this is what he deserved. The blasts stopped as he slumped to the ground. He felt someone approach him and slid his eyes open to see Maddie with a Spirit knife.

"Why? Tell me why!" she dropped to her knees beside him raising the blade over his chest.

"Because I loved him."

Maddie sobbed again at the response, "You don't kill the ones you love."

Vlad felt himself try to shift back to human but resisted, this would be hard enough on them as it was, no need to uncover that until it was over.

"You do when you leave them. But I'll be with him soon, at least that is my hope. Now please." Vlad placed his hands over hers holding the knife. He brought it down till the tip dug into his chest. He looked her in the eyes and finally said.  
"I killed him because he was my soul mate and I abandoned him." Maddie hesitated but he didn't give her time. He forced his own hands down with her burrowing the knife deep in his chest. He felt his rings finally take over reverting him to human. Maddie gasped and backed away letting Vlad's hands collapse beside him.

"Vlad?!" She brought her hands to her mouth and sobbed again.

Vlad just smiled and let out a soft "thank you" before closing his eyes and letting the darkness consume him.

~~~~~~The End~~~~~~

Yes, I fully admit I am a terrible human being.


	2. Dreams of what could be

Im sorry, that was a cruel trick. I had written all three chapters at the same time but I wanted to leave you in suspense. Please forgive me.

He dreamed, he knew he was dreaming because this was impossible.

Vlad walked through the door after a long day at the office and handed his jacket to Alfred. He heard thundering footsteps and turned just in time to have himself end on his backside with his arms full of two squirming beings.

"Daddy! Daddy's home! Did you have a good day at work?!" the little girl squealed crushing one half of him in a hug

"Daddy look, look! My tooth fell out today!" The little boy pulled back and showed off a big toothy grin, minus the one on the bottom he must be referring too.

A chuckle led his gaze from the children to the doorway where a bright light was present.

"Emmy. Casimir. Let your poor father off the floor."  
"Yes papa!" they said in unison. They climbed off Vlad and ran off giggling to do whatever they were doing before he walked in the door.

"Danny?" Vlad stared at the light trying to see in but nothing was visible till a hand reached out.

"Come on fruit loop, up you get." Vlad grasped the arm and was pulled to his feet, once he was standing he could see the light fading. Through it, Danny appeared, young and smiling and just how Vlad saw him before he left for his trip.

"Danny. You're here" Vlad pulled him into a tight hug burrowing his nose into the shorter man's hair.

Arms wrapped around him and a chuckle was placed into his chest. "Where else would I be? I've been on house arrest for the last 6 months remember."

Vlad pulled back confused. "House arrest, whatever for?"

Danny motioned to his swollen belly with a strange look on his face. "Pregnant ghost boys don't quite go over well with the news. Are you feeling alright?"

"Pregnant?" Vlad took a step back to look Danny over. Well, he hadn't been lying, the boy looked about 8 months pregnant and his shirt did nothing to hide it.

"Sweet sugar cookies." Vlad took a step back and almost fell down before Danny grabbed under his arm.

"Let us get you sitting down. I've told you you're putting in too many hours in at the office." Danny helped him to the living room sofa before sitting down beside him.

Vlad took a couple deep breaths, he couldn't look at Danny without freaking out at the moment so he looked around. All around the room were pictures he had never seen before. Danny and Vlad getting married, both in suits with ties matching each others ghost-half eye color. Pictures of Vlad and Danny holding twins. Pictures of the twins growing up. Finally, a family portrait above the fire with Danny in a chair, on his lap was the girl, Emmy she said her name was, The boy, Casimir he remembered, stood beside the chair and standing behind them all with a hand on Danny's shoulder, was Vlad.

Feeling himself start to hyperventilate he stood up and paced. "This isn't possible. None of this is possible. You're dead, you died because I left you. I let you down, I never told you how I feel about you. This is a dream, it has to be a dream, Or I'm dead too."

"Vlad!" Vlad stopped pacing and looked at Danny. "Sit down, you're making me nauseous."

Vlad sat at the other end of to sofa. Danny leaned over and took Vlad's hand in his. "What has gotten into you today, did you fall asleep at work and have a nightmare?"

Vlad shook his head "No, I wasn't at work I was in bed. You were dead and Plasmius and I were trying to bring you back...then I..."

Vlad looked around the room, the plan didn't work, Danny was dead and Vlad, well Vlad was dead too. This must be heaven then.

Danny furrowed his brow. "You just need some sleep, Come on lets head to bed early. Lori can get the kids to bed."  
Danny led him out of the room towards the stairs. Without a second thought Vlad swept Danny up into his arms to carry him up the stairs, he was thrown off slightly by the extra weight but managed to stabilize himself. This felt natural like he had done it a million times before. Danny just giggled and held onto Vlad's neck, when they got to the Master bedroom door Danny leaned over to open it. Vlad used his foot to push it further, once inside he used the same foot to close it.

He gently placed Danny onto the bed before leaning down to softly kiss him. "I need to take a shower, maybe that will clear my mind."

Danny just smiled and lay back against the pillows "Alright but hurry back."

Vlad smiled back, heading into the bathroom and closing the door. Once on the other side, the smile fell and he leaned against it. He could understand Danny making it into heaven but him? Shaking his head he turned on the shower. When he got out of the shower the bathroom door was open, hadn't he closed it? Wrapping the towel around his waist he started towards the door

"Vlad! Vlad Help!" Vlad broke into a run but the bathroom seemed to stretch in front of him. Through the door, he could See Danny standing clutching his swollen belly. He yelled out for Vlad again and this time he could Clearly see the rivulets of red running down the man's bare legs.

"Danny! Danny! Hold on baby!" Vlad ran faster but he couldn't quite reach the door.

"Vlad!" Danny screamed as he reached out one arm towards the bathroom. Suddenly the door slammed shut and it felt like Vlad had been snapped back by a rope around his waist. He was pulled through a cold wall of nothingness that left only darkness.


	3. And they lived happily ever after

There is a questionably rated part in here. It is clearly marked so you can skip it. But I will not be changing the rating of the entire fic.

Vlad swam to consciousness and looked around, he was in his room curled around Danny. Looking down he sighed, before sweeping a lock of hair off the softly sleeping boy's cheek. He sighed again and flopped back down on his back

"Another dream, great."

Looking around the room he tried to figure out what this dream was. There were no family pictures, nothing out of place. Danny rolled over and snuggled into his chest, well that was out of place.

"Might as well enjoy it while it lasts." looking down he kissed Danny's hair and curled closer.

These were the mornings he wished they had gotten to. The last one had been nice with a family but that was busy and hectic, this was quiet and serene. Danny nuzzled closer and moved his legs till they were tangled together. Vlad held his breath, Danny was still a teenager, he remembered those days which meant he knew exactly what was currently pressed to his hip. So this was going to be one of THOSE dreams. Danny moaned softly in his sleep moving his hips against Vlad's hip gaining friction. Pressing his thigh up a bit he brought a hand up to run through Danny's hair. Danny's breath hitched as he began rocking slightly faster. Danny groaned grabbing onto Vlad's arms.

"Vlad" Danny mumbled into his chest.

Vlad pushed his leg further up giving Danny more to move against. In response, Danny curled further into Vlad moving his leg over Vlad's responding erection. Vlad gasped and bit his lip failing to hold back the automatic thrust his hips gave.

"Please," Danny responded.

Vlad looked down at the boy in his arms, this was a dream, It wouldn't hurt to take this one thing he wanted.

"Anything Daniel. Anything for you." Vlad rolled them over so Danny was flat on his back, the boy was still asleep but his hips had a mind of their own.

Vlad just took a moment to stare down at the beauty below him, Danny's hair was mused from sleep, his cheeks were flushed. His chest was rising and falling quickly with the whines he was giving out. Vlad licked his lips then leaned down. This was his, Danny was all his. Vlad gently kissed his lips before trailing down his neck sucking gently at the junction of his shoulder. As much as he would love to mark Daniel and show the world who he belonged to, but there were more important things. He continued his adventure down Daniel's chest till he got to his lower stomach. Here he paused, would he really torture himself like this? He knew it wasn't real, he knew he would be thrown into another dream or even fall into the darkness and never return. Looking up at Danny's face flushed with need he decided. Lifting his hands he carefully removed Danny's boxers not looking till he got them off the younger man's feet. Sitting back on his feet he looked at the view in front of him. Danny was bared to him finally.

Danny's hips were moving softly trying to find the friction that had been taken away from him, he let out a needy whine that called to Vlad like a siren song.

~~~this next part is rated Up if you don't want to read it skip down till you see this break again~~~  
Vlad leaned in claiming Danny's lips once again moving his whole body to cover the younger man. He lowered his hips down slowly till he felt Then touch between the thin layer of Vlad's boxers. Taking them off had felt wrong even in this dream world. Danny Gasped and arched towards him moving his arms up to wrap around his shoulders. Vlad leaned down to kiss Danny, slowly beginning to rock his hips Danny gasped again. Vlad didn't think he would be this vocal, he had always guessed Daniel would be the quiet type.

Vlad reached down to pull one of Danny's legs around his hips as the boy began rocking back faster.

"Vlad" the boy moaned out kissing back harder obviously waking up.

"I'm here love, Always." He kissed along Danny's neck grinding into him faster.

Danny arched up. Against him "Yes! Vlad...wait!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Naughtiness~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vlad found himself pushed to the side and a very naked Danny standing at the side of the bed.

"What are you doing?!" Danny was breathing hard looking at Vlad still in bed.

"Um...enjoying this wonderful dream and wondering how I would torture my dream self with you rejecting me?" Vlad lounged back but at the terror, on Danny's face, he sat forward.

"Daniel?"

"Vlad, you're in my bed."

"Technically it's my bed but yes I am." Vlad sat up straighter looking him in the eyes.

"So you decide to come back from your trip and crawl into bed with me?!" Danny was waving his arms in the air.

"My trip? What are you talking about...Daniel, what's the last thing you remember?" Vlad was slowly beginning to put the pieces together and it was beginning to make him feel sick.

"You went on a trip to New York, you were gone for two days then this morning you come back and crawl into bed with me and apparently felt it was OK to...to...to molest me!" Vlad was pushed back by the venom in his voice.

"No Danny that's not right. That's..."

"Damn straight it's not right!" Danny moved off to find some pants.

Vlad crawled off and pulled his own pants on, right on the chair where he had left them.  
'It worked' Plasmius spoke up from the back of his mind.

"No shit it worked,"

Danny came back into the room and glared. "What worked."

"Daniel let me explain."

"Well, that would be nice." Danny crossed his arms still standing by the closet.

"Daniel I wasn't gone for two days, I was gone for three. When I came back you were in bed unresponsive."

Danny huffed "So you decided to take advantage of me."

Vlad began to pace "That's not it at all."

'Tell him' Plasmius growled.

"Daniel please sit down" He motioned to the chair by the window.

Danny huffed but sat down anyway.

Vlad began pacing again. "I've been keeping something from you, it was selfish. It's just...we were getting along so well and I feared that if I told you then we would be back before where we started."

Vlad stopped pacing and bit his lip out of nervousness. "When you first came you asked me why it was my job to protect you as the other halfa. I'm about to tell you why." Vlad glanced at Danny then began pacing again.

"I'm sorry this wasn't supposed to come out this way."

"Just tell me, Vlad." Danny's voice was flat and almost emotionless but his eyes only showed concern.

"OK...OK...So when humans were created they had 4 arms, 4 legs..."

Danny rolled his eyes "Yes I've heard the story of soulmates. But its just a story"

"No its human history. But over time people stopped believing and trying to find their soulmates, they evolved, their souls never forgot though. So when you die you are only left with your soul. That's the balance. Souls will find each other in the ghost zone and live how they were supposed to in life, even if they aren't the same age or even from the same time period. When they are unaware they start to feel sick, their souls call out to their other half, if ignored it can get worse and the soul can cease to exist."

Danny was sitting with his mouth open, Vlad was pretty sure he was all caught up but had to say it out loud for himself as well.

"We are the only two Halfa's to ever exist, we each are half human half ghost, meaning we can feel our souls presence more than most humans. So even when in human form we could feel it. That is why your core was out of wack, you didn't know to acknowledge the bond. While I was near it was OK but when I wasn't around it would go out of control." Vlad had stopped pacing and was now staring at his feet.

"You died Daniel. You died because I left you. I knew better, I knew you needed the bond but I didn't think it would act that fast. I...I came home and you weren't moving, I thought if I melded my core with you it would save you but you died." Vlad felt tears running down his face, he quickly wiped them away and turned his back to Danny.

Vlad felt a hand on his shoulder turning him around, Danny was studying his face.

"Why didn't you tell me," he asked softly

"I was scared. I was scared you would leave me. Or stay just for the bond but hate me."

Danny sighed. "I could never hate you. But there is one more thing I need you to explain to me."

Danny pulled Vlad to the chair he was previously occupying before sitting in the other chair. Though they were sitting Danny didn't let go of Vlad's hand.

"Anything, I'll tell you anything."

Danny looked down at their clasped hands "Why...Why did you do..." he waved his hands towards the bed. "You said it was a dream."

Vlad slowly began explaining how he tried to pull Danny back and Plasmius's help. He continued into his quest for retribution, when he brought up how he had tricked Danny's parents to kill him he felt Danny's hand tighten around his own. He brushed over his dream about their family but Danny stopped him.

"Wait. I was pregnant?" Vlad actually felt himself blush as he nodded. "Is that even possible?!"

Vlad coughed and looked away. "I...I'm not sure."

Danny just nodded in response and let him continue. When Vlad finished Danny was quiet for a moment. "So you thought that you had died and all of this was a dream."

Vlad nodded again, his attention was drought to Danny as he coughed. Danny had a shy smile while his cheeks were stained with a blush. "So you dream about doing those things to me?"

It was Vlad's turn to blush. Suddenly the clock chimed from down the hall startling them both.

Danny looked at the door. "I guess we should go to breakfast, seeing as I missed all of yesterday."

Vlad nodded then stood. Before he could get very far he felt Danny tug on his hand. Turning around he found his arms full of young, breathing boy. Vlad wrapped his arms around Danny back and lay his chin on top of his mess of black hair. He moved when Danny looked up at him.

"Thank you. You saved my life." Vlad frowned

"Don't thank

me little badger, I was the reason you almost died in the first place."

Danny leaned up a bit and pressed his lips to Vlad's softly. "Don't think about that."  
Vlad groaned and leaned down to capture his lips again as if on cue to ruin the mood Danny's stomach growled. Danny blushed, while Vlad just grinned. "Let's get you some food little one."

Vlad pulled away but kept a hold of Danny's hand only releasing it so they could both pull shirts on.

* * *

Ok this is the real end. no more tricks or meanness. please R&R to tell me what you think.


End file.
